


Power comes from within

by Dramaticlover127



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Allomancy, Banter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Magic, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticlover127/pseuds/Dramaticlover127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy Hopps heads to university to become a police officer. what she doesn't realize however is the fun and life changing events she's about to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Judy smiled as she made her way through the archway and onto the college grounds. As she passed under it she looked up and read the words inscribed in the metal: "The Zootopian College for Gifted Minds," it read and Judy's smile widened as she read it. The archway, like the wall surrounding the campus, was made of stone but the letters itself were made of a metal Judy couldn't put her paw on. Bronze, she guessed, or maybe copper, she wasn't the best when it came to identifying metals.

She passed under the archway with her luggage trailing behind. There was someone waiting on the other side for her. A ram whom she identified as Brock, thanks to the name tag on the left side of his chest.

"Welcome!" Brock greeted "are you here for the orientation?"

"Yes I am. Could you tell me where I should go?" She asked stopping beside him.

"Why yes I can, you see that building over there?" He pointed to a building just across from the entry way, past what appeared to be a small garden.

Judy looked where he pointed and nodded. "Good! The orientation is happening in there young one. Have fun and good luck!" He said waving as Judy walked in the direction he had pointed.

On her way there she had a chance to take in the area. There were cement paths and wide open grassy areas for animals to run and play in alongside the various buildings. By far Judy's favorite part were the flower beds. In this area of the campus there were long and wide plots filled to the brim with the colorful plants in all colors from dark green to bright pink. The trees were also very much to her liking. They were large and thick with dark green leaves, offering ample shade for Judy as she made her way to the orientation building.

As she made her way she noticed another tree a little far off and on a small hill. It was a cherry tree, bright pink flowers growing alongside the dark green leaves. It wasn't a common species in the region, and its oddity kept her attention for long enough to notice a figure under the tree. She couldn't make out anything about them from far away, but something told her that she'd meet them eventually.

She moved on from the tree and entered the building for orientation. Once inside she was able to see the theme of this university. It was all set in a modern fashion; mirrors were incased in bland frames, the furniture shaped in strange designs and almost the entire place was painted white. She could hear a loud crowd somewhere deeper inside the building but she couldn't find anyone after a few minutes of searching.

The only people she did find were a male sheep and a female deer having a little chat. They were obviously professors here by the way they held themselves, so Judy walked over.

"Excuse me." She said trying to as politely as she could interrupt their conversation.

"Yes child what is it?" The sheep said in an expectant tone that held impatient undertones.

"I was wondering if either of you could show me where to go for the orientation?"

"The orientation?!" the sheep bleated. "If you're going to the orientation then why didn't you go through the front child?"

"I-I-I" she tried to say but before she could the deer stepped in.

"Oh now look at what you did, Brian! You're making the poor dear shiver like she's nude in Tundratown. Harkins DID say that there would be some students coming in through this way so hush"

"It was a legitimate question, Mrs. Thorn." He muttered under his breath.

Hearing this, the deer shot him a glare and the sheep slowly backed away. The deer wasn't done with him however.

"I'll have none of that now Brian, now be a dear and go fetch those notes I told you about Allomantic studies in nature. Remember they're on my desk, to the left and under a few papers. Should be easy for you to find." She said with a smile and waving him away.

"I swear Martha one of these days..." He trailed off as he looked back and saw her expression. She was glaring at him with such intensity that it was surprising that there weren't holes being drilled through him. "I'll... Just be on my way then. I'll meet you in your classroom!" He said slowly at first but picked up speed, along with his legs as he moved off into the distance.

Once he was around a corner, Mrs. Thorn sighed and turned toward Judy with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about him dear, he tends to be a little overly dramatic sometimes." She said.

They stood there for a few seconds before she spoke again a hint of fondness entering her voice "more often than not that overly dramatic episode will either make him look like a complete Buffon or a complete asshole, sometimes both." She finished with a small giggle apparently remembering a time when that had happened.

As if remembering who and what Judy was she gasped loudly and brought her hands up to cup the underside of her muzzle. "Oh goodness me! We better hurry you don't want to be late for the orientation do you?! Well?!"

"Uhhhmm no ma'am" Judy said as Mrs. Thorn started to walk away, Judy followed.

"Ohhh no no no no none of that young lady. Next time we meet whether it's somewhere on campus or in my classroom, you address my as Martha when out of class and Mrs. Thorn when in my classroom understand?" She said as she approached a set of double doors.

"Yes ma- Martha" Judy said as she walked up next to the professor.

Martha smiled as she opened the door "here we are!" She exclaimed as the set of doors swung open. Inside was a large theater-like room and it was filled with animals. Animals from all shapes and sizes from all species from mammalian to avian and reptilian.

"How many seats are in here?!" Judy asked with astonishment. Judy was used to big crowds -she grew up in BunnyBorrow for Hopkins sake- but she just wasn't used to these large of crowds with such... Variety.

"Hmmm" Martha hummed " I'd say around five hundred. This is a very big school my dear."

Just to the right of them stood a male gazelle. He stood behind a podium and had had a clipboard in front of him. He immediately recognized Martha so he focused his gaze on Judy.

"And what would your name be miss?" He asked adjusting is spectacles and glancing down at his clipboard, pen at the ready.

"Hopps" Judy said pulling up in front of the gazelle and setting her luggage next to her.

"ah yes here you are misses Hopps and good timing too the principle is gonna give his speech in a few minutes." He said checking something off on his clipboard.

Judy turned to Martha "thank you for your help" she paused "Martha"

the female deer smiled and padded Judy on the shoulder "you'll get used to calling me that one day, child, one day. It was nice meeting you I hope that we'll get together soon and have a nice long chat maybe over some tea!" She said clapping her hands together in excitement.

Before Judy could say her goodbye to the professor the gazelle at the podium made a sound of frustration. "Ohhh we're so close Martha I can't believe it!" He exclaimed slightly but firmly taping his pen against the clipboard.

"How close are we Eric?" Martha asked making her way over to his podium and leaning against it. Judy was intrigued by what they were saying she just stood there listening in.

"We are just one student away from having everyone on the list here!"

Hearing this Martha smiled and chuckled softly. Raising a hand to cover her eyes as she silently laughed. When she was able to speak again which was a few seconds of nonstop silent laughter she said " oh Eric you and your damned lists, you know life isn't all about making a list and checking everything off." She chuckled, smiling at him in a friendly way.

Eric looked at her mouth agape. When he was able to speak he said, "first off Martha I like making lists because it helps me keep track of everything." He said raising one finger. He raised a second finger and said "secondly: do you really think it's wise to be spouting profanity around the students?" He finished pointing at Judy over Martha's shoulder.

Martha looked at her and waved a dismissing hand "oh hush you." She said attempting to smack him.

Judy suddenly jumped in surprise as someone cleared their throat behind her. Which also reminded her that she was in the middle of the way into the theater like room. Judy along with Martha and Eric, turned to see who had caused the noise. Seeing who and what was behind her Judy felt her heart flutter a little and her breath caught in her throat along with her mouth slightly falling open.

Now. Judy realized at a very young age that she was attracted to predators. Specifically, ones closer to her own height, why yes she would like to have fun with anyone she decided to bed but she didn't want to die in the process, so smaller predators worked perfectly. So she felt her heart do a little summersault when she gazed up into probably the closest thing she'll get to living emeralds.

The one who stood behind her was a fox. A red fox to be precise and he was one of the most beautiful creatures she'd ever seen. Eyes that shone with a green excellence that Judy had never seen before in any animal. His red fur reminded her of a field touched by autumn. His adorable ears twitch ever so slightly at hearing her slight gasp -and that tail. That big, bushy tail, she could sleep on that tail, so big, so long. In the back of her mind, she hoped that another part of him fell under those same terms.

Moving past his physical look Judy took in his attire and was thoroughly dumbfounded. For one he had a ring on each finger, the metal glittering in the light of the theater. Going up his arms there were two bracelets on either arm and moving up towards his face he had what appeared to be two small collars around his neck. Moving ever upward he had two ear rings in either ear as well and if she looked at his feet she could barely make out the glint of what she guessed was an ankle bracelet.

And to top it all off he wore a top hat they had lines at the sides with a silvery substance. The rest of his apparel was remarkably less odd. He wore a regular black colors winter coat, even though the university was located in savannah central. The shirt underneath was a deep purple V-neck and his trousers were dark, olive green, loose-fitting cargo pants..

The fox was currently twirling what looked like a coin between his fingers. Looking back toward his face she noticed that he had a smug looking grin on it. Before any of the original three could speak the fox spoke first.

"I think it's safe to say that this is where orientation is happening? Don't tell me I've stumbled into the wrong classroom already." He said that smug smirk still sitting proudly on his face.

The joke made the three chuckle. Judy having to cover her mouth with her hand to cover up her open mouth as she laughed. Once Eric and Martha composed themselves Eric responded.

"If you're looking for the orientation then you've come to the right place young man. Now may I get your name?" Eric said with a small smile raising his clipboard.

At this point Judy saw no reason in staying so she turned to her luggage grabbed it and started to walk away. She was unable to catch the small gasp that escaped the fox as he saw her for the first time. before he was looking at the two professors.

"Sir?" Eric asked "your name please?"

"Wilde"

Judy's ears twitched at hearing his voice again. He had such a low voice but it wasn't too low. Putting the fox out of her mind -it was harder than it should've been- she gazed about the room looking for a spot to sit. A spot that would give her a good view of the speaker but an also a secluded spot for privacy. Seeing one in the back corner she made her way over. As soon as her temporary task was done the fox popped back into her mind and she felt a wave of mixed feelings. On one hand, he was by far the most attractive man she'd laid eyes on in a long while. On the other hand, the only people she'd seen dress in that much jewelry were complete assholes. He probably wasn't her type, she thought to herself, slightly upset at getting her hopes up.

She sighed as she silently accepted defeat as she sat down in the raised back corner of the room. Even though the room had apparently around five hundred seats in it there still wasn't enough students to fill them all, so Judy had some separated space between her and the nearest animal, giving her some privacy. Reaching into her pants pocket she pulled out her phone to check up on her furbook account. She was scrolling through a good few notifications, mainly her family asking how things are going so far. She was about to respond to them when...

"excuse me?" A familiar male voice said. She looked up and her amethyst eyes met emerald eyes. It was the fox.

He looked down at a small nervous smile spread across his lips. His paws were down shoved into his pants pockets. Just like his smile he had a nervous air about him and Judy could not tell as to why that is.

"You..." he began but stopped, then taking in a deep breath he continued, "you looked quite lonely all the way back here. So i thought I'd give you some company." He added in a soft voice, "if that's alright by you," he finished pulling the tip of his hat down to try and cover his eyes.

Judy opened her mouth to politely refuse his proposal. Given that this was very little in terms of privacy it was privacy nonetheless and she'd have too little of that growing up. She would politely refuse him this time just ensure him that she'd love to spend some time with him after the orientation but then out of nowhere, her thoughts took a complete 180, and she felt more than willing to have his company.

"Why I'd love some company" she said patting the seat right beside her.

"Many thanks" the fox said with a tip of his hat.

Some time went by as the two just sat there in silence. Judy wanted to say something, ask something, but she was having trouble thinking straight. Probably because they had been on this college campus for less than a couple hours and she'd already developed a crush on the fox currently sitting next to her.

"So..." He started but before he could continue Judy flinched.

She didn't know why she flinched specifically, her best guess was her sudden feelings towards this fox and that he was right beside her. That and the fact that she wasn't used to interactions like this. So currently she sat there shaking a little unable to move or speak or to justify herself for her current behavior. Wilde on the other hand looked at her with what she guessed was genuine concern, a frown spreading across his red furred face.

"Oh I'm sorry did I scare you?" Wilde asked with concern.

"Oh! No, no I'm fine it was nothing" he looked at her, a playful expression spreading across his face.

"Oh come now don't tell me the whittle wabbit is scared by the big bad foxy?" His grin widened when he saw her blush at his statement. Judy should have been infuriated outraged even for someone to say such things to her. But instead she found herself giggling, to the brink of outright laughter.

She eventually got herself out of her little laughing fit and replied "No,no,no mister it's nothing I swear you just startled me is all."

"please" he said taking his hat off and setting it on his lap "call me Nick" he stated while reaching his paw out for a handshake. Judy did likewise as when their paws collided he asked "miss?"

"Judy" Judy said releasing his hand "Judy Hopps"

"Hopps" he said raising one of his hands to cup his jaw, his face bearing a curious expression on his face. "I can't say I'm surprised that you'd have a last name like that." He said in a casual tone, then added "Judy"

"why would my last name surprise you Nick?" She couldn't explain it but she felt... Safe she guessed that was the right word for the feeling slowly growing inside her. Other than that she just felt comfortable around Nick even though they've known each other for less than ten minutes.

"I didn't say that now did I? I just find it comedic I guess."

"What would be comedic about my last name?"

he looked at her with a bemused expression on his face. A small knowing smile spreading across his lips again.

"Well for one" he said raising his arms to the side as in a shrug "you're a rabbit"

"Yeah? So?" She wasn't understanding what he was getting at.

"And what's the stereotypical way rabbit get around?" He said that smug smile still on his face, one eyebrow raised.

Judy thought for a moment but it didn't take her long to come up with the correct answer.

"Why you little..." She said in mock anger, smacking him on his arm. Yet she couldn't help but giggle again at his joke.

he just laughed while rubbing his arm. Judy on the other hand sat with her arms crossed and pouted like a child until he spoke, which thankfully wasn't long.

"Listen Judy" he started "if I've offended you I'm sorry. I don't mean to be offensive or mean that's just my kind of humor." He said in a sincere way. Which touched Judy's heart. He looked away from her a saddened frown now on his face. Judy admitted something to herself right there: he didn't look nearly as handsome when he wasn't smiling.

"Listen Nick," she said, reaching over and touching his arm, "while yes your jokes were offensive I don't take offense by them as one of my many grandpas once said: 'good comedy is driven off someone else's pain,' meaning," she squeezed his arm tighter making him look at her. "The really funny people out there use offensive jokes to get laughs out of other people. It's fine if you make jokes about my species" she squeezed even tighter and brought her other hand up and pointed it in his face. "But not too many ya hear?"

she was relieved to see that smug smile come back when he said "don't worry carrots I hate everyone equally"

His smug smile widened when she gave him a blank look. "Carrots? Since when did I give you permission to give me a nickname?"

"from my understanding of society, carrots, you don't need someone's permission to call them whatever you want." Judy just sighed and looked away but eventually her frowning face grew a smile and she giggled.

"Carrots" she said testing the old yet new word with her own mouth. After some thought she turned to him and said "I guess I can live with this, just as long as you're the only person using it."

"I'll guard it like it's my own child carrots" he said and they both laughed at that.

They both say there talking about random things and laughing at the others jokes. Until it was ruined when a middle aged wolf walked up on stage. This wolf was apparently the principle, principal Harkins and the speech was nothing special. All he said were what the school had to offer and what the students could offer the school mainly. Other than that he just stated stuff that everybody should already know; like the rules while on campus.

The conclusion of the orientation was him explaining that due to certain circumstances instead of classes starting tomorrow they will start the day after. So they've set up some maps of the campus for students to use tomorrow, Harkins said that he highly suggests that each student grabs a map and uses the next day to explore and get used to the campus grounds. With that the orientation was over and students were getting up and heading to the various exits in the room. with the wolf stepping down from his podium, Judy turned to her new foxy friend.

"Shall we?" He asked gesturing toward the nearby exit.

"I think we shall" she said and the two made their way to the exit. on their way out they both grabbed a small map of the entire campus. once outside they both walked to a nearby bench and sat down.

"Man," Nick sighed as they sat down, "good thing classes don't start for a couple of days; it's already getting dark"

Judy just nodded as she watched the other students make their way outside. Some were making their way toward the dorms, some by themselves others in a group.

"So," Nick said obviously trying to make small talk, "what classes are planning on taking carrots?"

Judy glanced over at him, that face splitting grin was still plastered on his face. There was something in his eyes, a look that had a kind of pleading in them. It's like they said that not only did he want to know but he also cared about what she wanted to do at the same time.

"What I plan to take?" She said raising a finger to her chin in thought. "Well after college I plan to go into some kind of law enforcement like the ZPD"

"the ZPD?" He asked a little shocked "you seriously plan on joining the ZPD carrots?"

"yeah, is that a problem?" She asked definitely meeting his stare.

"No no!" he said quickly raising his hands in front of him and waving them back and forth. "No no carrots it's just that the idea of a bunny joining the police seemed a little crooked in my brain. I guess I just needed some help to make it straight," he said his smile returning quickly. "But seriously carrots I'm sure if you plan on joining the ZPD then you've given it a lot of thought and more than likely you've heard enough of the 'oh well some dreams are just unreachable' BS."

Judy stared at Nick mouth agape. Nick looked at her and noted the look of surprise on her face. "What?" He asked

"Nick... You're probably the first person I've told this to who hasn't immediately asked me if I was joking," she placed a paw over her heart, "thank you"

Nick coughed into his fist. "Well your welcome carrots, but you still haven't told me what your classes are."

"Oh right," she said quickly, "like I said, I plan on applying to the ZPD after college." Nick nodded "so" Judy continued "I'm gonna major in psychology and minor in anatomy and Allomantic studies." She finished with a proud grin.

"that's a pretty big plate for one so small as you" he said "no offense" he quickly added after seeing her glare.

Forcing her glare to retreat for now she asked, "so Nick now that I've shared what about you?"

He shrugged "fair is fair I guess"

"You guess?"

"shut up" he said that playful smirk still ever prominent "well if you must know" he said in an over exaggerated tone "i plan to major in metallurgy" this part he reverted back to his normal voice "i also plan on getting minors in molecular engineering and Allomantic studies."

"Metallurgy?" Judy asked with genuine shock "I never took you as a metal guy Nick"

"well that's probably because we just met carrots"

"Yeah hours ago"

"and what were most of those hours consisting of? Someone else talking my ears off."

Judy guessed that was true but before she could respond Nick yawned loudly and laid back into the bench. Stretching he said "sorry carrots I hate to be the one to end this lovely conversation, but it's getting pretty late and a fox needs his beauty sleep.

She still had some questions she wanted to ask him but he was right it was getting pretty late. Any minute now and the sun will be completely gone. She guessed that those questions could wait until tomorrow. "So I guess this is the part where we separate then." With a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Hey how about this" Nick said reaching into his pocket, he then pulled something out "how about you give me your number and I'll give you mine and then we could spend the day tomorrow exploring the campus" he said tapping away at his phone.

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Wilde?"

He stopped his tapping and looked up a small smile now on his lips, leaning back he said "well that depends on the answer Mrs. Hopps"

Pulling out her own phone she opened the device and replied "why would I say no?"

They both say there for a few more minutes until it started to get really dark. Then the two waved goodbye and headed to their designated sleeping quarters. Judy never realized that the warm feeling she had felt and grown accustomed to while around Nick went away almost as soon as his back was to her.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick attempt to explore the campus

Judy stood in front of her open closet, debating what to wear on her first day of classes. Whilst she was deciding between a more serious or a casual look, she remembered that there were no classes today. She let out a small sigh and fell backwards onto her bed. She spent a few moments glancing about her room, thoughts drifting from her attire to how she'd gotten lucky with her dorm. She was among the last few to register for a room, and wound up with a dorm all to herself.

Her gaze eventually fell into her bedside clock. "Oh shit!" She exclaimed, immediately jumping back up and resuming her plunder of her closet.

After she and Nick departed last night the two exchanged some messages. At first they were continuing their previous conversation, but eventually wound up making plans for the next day. They had agreed on meeting at 9:00 by the cherry tree. It was now 9:30.

Judy scrambled to get dressed as quick as she could without hurting herself. Of all the days for her to oversleep this had to be one of the worst. In the middle of her rush to get ready she heard her phone go off, indicating she got a message. Judy groaned.

"That's probably Nick," Judy groaned. As she walked over to the game phone, it rang twice more. "Jeez nick I know I overslept but calm down," she muttered to herself as she picked it up.

As she read over the list of new messages, she found that one of the three was from her mother. She chose to ignore it for the moment and opened the messages from Nick. They had both been sent recently; from around nine and 9:30. the first one read:

"hey hey! Carrots you awake yet?"

that one was sent around 9:10. the second one read:

"so judging from the silence and no bunny currently running towards me screaming 'oh my gosh I'm so sorry nick please forgive me I'm such a lazy bunny'-" Judy rolled her eyes and let a small smile split her lips "-I'm gonna guess you're still asleep. So, whenever you wake up and read these, I'm waiting at the cherry tree you told me about. Haven't been here long though, so don't worry that cute little tail of yours over making me wait.

"cute?" she stared at the text dumbfounded "does he really think my tail's cute?" she blushed as she thought of nick staring at her tail. banishing the thought, she quickly typed her reply.

"Hey there Nick. Just got up and read your texts. You still at that tree?"

 

He took a while to answer, during which Judy finished dressing herself, slipping her shirt over her head just in time to read his response.

"Of course I'm still here cotton tail I might as well be. I have nothing else to do today except wait for you so why not?"

"Whatever you say slick ill be there as soon as I can"

"Nah its fine Jude take your time we got all day to hang out and explore besides your gonna be spending all day with me you got to look your best"

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause like I said your spendin the entire day with ME. If you want to look the sexiest out of the two of us, you're gonna have to make sure everyone thinks you’re a living goddess. Although knowing how you look you won’t have to try very hard."

Judy stared at her phone stunned at the outright flirtatious nature of Nick's message. She stared at her screen for a long while before Nick sent another message.

"You still their fluff? You didn't die of embarrassment did you?"

Snapping out of her stupor Judy quickly typed, "If you'll excuse me Nick, I need to get ready for the day." With a bemused smile she added, "looking like a goddess takes time and effort you know."

With that she set her phone too silent and went back to preparing for the day. as she was in the middle of choosing which pair of pants to wear her phone started to make long vibrating sounds. indicating that someone was trying to call her.

"Sorry Nick," she said to herself, "but I'm officially going radio silent." Her phone eventually stopped vibrating but then started vibrating again.

"I swear to god nick" she growled as she stomped over to her phone again, picking it up and answering it without looking at the name on the screen. "God dammit Nick what part of 'I'm getting ready' do you not understand?"

"Uhhh sweetie?" her mother’s voice responded, "who's Nick?"

"OH," Judy exclaimed jumping slightly, "h-hi mom!" Judy stuttered, she had to think fast to recover from mentioning nick "Oh Nick? He's uhh... oh he's nobody really just some guy I met yesterday at orientation who’s gonna need some help in math. Nobody important I swear." Judy could feel the smirk that she knew was spreading its self on her mother’s lips.

"heh heh, whatever you say dear." She would definitely be hearing about this later.

Their conversation was short and unimportant. Her mother simply wished to know how orientation had gone and how the college life was treating Judy thus far. The conversation ended when one of Judy's siblings started making trouble somewhere in the house and her mother had to take care of it. Judy went about and finished getting ready for her date with nick after that.

around thirty minutes later Judy finally had the cherry tree in sight and she could clearly see nick sitting there leaning up against the wood. as she approached she could see was holding something between his two big paws.

"NICK!" she yelled waving as well trying to get his attention. He didn't hear her. in fact he didn't even twitch, he just sat there staring off into nothing. "nick?" she said in a concerned tone as she lightly tapped his shoulder. maybe he'd fallen asleep.

he jumped out of his little stupor. "Huh wha..." He glanced about trying to get a bearing on what was going on. once he noticed Judy he visibly relaxed. "Oh its only you. I thought..." he hesitated, finally taking in her appearance. his eyes widened and he stiffened in shock, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"What?" Judy asked, glancing down at herself. Did she forget something; was she showing too much fur? She looked back up; nicks face hadn't changed. "Hello?" Judy asked loudly snapping her fingers in front of his face, "Hopps central to Wilde station come in."

Nick shook his head, he raised one paw to his head trying to clear his mind. Noticing Judy's concerned and confused look he laughed nervously "It's nothing I promise."

Judy looked at him with a disbelieving look. "After what I just saw? No. You're not getting off the hook that easily Nick Wilde," she gave him a stern glare and put her fists on her hips.

Nick looked twice as nervous at her display. He looked around at anything that wasn't Judy then suddenly got a determined look in his eyes.

"W-well you see" he started then some how the determined look in his eyes grew more intense "well you see now carrots I was just admiring the goddess that's in front of me"

Judy felt she should've felt something like maybe surprise, or anger, or maybe even embarrassment from the comment, but oddly enough, she felt disappointment. She raised an eyebrow. "A goddess? While I thank you for the compliment that's all you got? Recycled compliments from not even an hour ago?"

Nick smiled what Judy guessed at this point was his usual smile "I implied that for you to impress me you'd have to look like a goddess right?"

Judy nodded.

"Well Judy let me tell you something. You didn't just impress me." He gestured towards himself and made a face that was similar to the one earlier "but you left me stunned and no woman has ever been able to do that. So congrats," he finished, taking his hat off and crossing the arm over his stomach and bowing.

Judy crossed her arms and looked down on the fox. He looked back up, a slight twinkle in his eye, and Judy couldn't keep from cracking a small smile.

"Alright I guess I'll take that," she said in an aggravated tone.

"You better," Nick said setting his hat back upon his head, "because your not gonna get it more truthfully from anyone else."

"Whatever," Judy huffed. Beneath her calm, stony exterior, one part of her was wanting to stop and take time to fully comprehend the situation, while the other wanted to just drop it and get on with the day. She sided with the latter.

She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. "Where to first?"

Nick shrugged. "I don't know. why don't you bring out the map?" She did so.

The two looked the map over. After some discussion, they both decided on the science hall, since they'd both be spending plenty of time there this term.

A large number of towering trees lined either side of the pathways; spaced just far enough apart to allow easy detours off the path whilst still providing ample shade. Surrounding the base of each tree, there was a small ring of ornamental flowers.

There were several times during the trek to the science hall where Judy would notice other women, all of whom were predators, eyeing Nick like a piece of meat. She couldn't help but feel a slight pang of what she would've sworn was jealousy. She quietly scoffed at the idea. Surely she couldn't be that attached on the first date.

Once The science hall came into view the first thing Judy noticed were the guards. This was the science hall; why would the college put security guards in front of the doors? As they neared the building the nearest guard noticed them and held up a hand.

"Ho there," he called, "did you kids already forget the rules?"

Nick and Judy shared a confused look. Looking back Nick said "rules? Sorry sir but I don't remember any rules regarding the science hall."

"It's not just the science hall kid, it's practically the entire campus. Didn't you two listen to the principal yesterday?"

Judy spoke up "I heard everything he said sir, and he mentioned nothing of this."

The guard brought his hand over his face. "So he forgot to mention it then huh?"

"I guess so sir," Nick said, plenty confused by the situation.

The guard sighed. "Alright well listen; I'm sorry you weren't told ahead of time, but we were told not to let any students inside certain buildings on campus."

"why?" Judy asked.

"Security reasons," the guard answered flatly. Upon seeing that his answer wasn't sufficient for Judy, he shrugged and added, "college staff don't want students damaging or swiping anything from their classrooms. It's happened in the past."

"So which buildings are available for students to use?" Judy asked.

He thought for a moment. "Well, as far as I know, the main office, the cafeteria, the fitness center, and the club hall are available to students."

Without a word of thanks, Judy turned and stomped off. Only a few moments later did she realize that she'd left Nick in the dust back at the hall, and she decided to sit in a gap between the trees and wait for him to catch up.

"H-hold on the f-fluff," Nick panted, he wasn't in the best of shape. "What was that all about?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"I'm just... I was so excited to get to explore the different buildings with you today; finding out that we won't be able to is just really frustrating to me." She let out a long sigh and lay down on the grass.

Nick nodded and lay back taking his hat and setting it beside him. "Honestly I feel the same way. I mean there ARE other places to go and check out other than the halls but they're just not... As exciting I guess as the halls you get what I'm sayin?" Judy looked up and nodded. "But hey," Nick said standing up, "think of it this way; we got two-three years to memorize this place. What's the rush? We got plenty of time."

"Soooo what..now.." Judy asked as she stood up.

"Well," Nick said enthusiastically reaching down and picking up his hat, "since that run you made me do to catch up to you I've realized that I'm starving. Wanna go get a bite to eat?"

Judy smiled. "Sure why not. I'm a bit hungry myself." With that they made their way to the cafeteria.

Almost immediately Judy thought of something. "Wait," she said but continued walking. "What do you mean 'that run I made you do'?"

"You stormed away from that guard you without saying a word! By the time I finished apologizing for you, you were practically on the other side of campus!"

She was about to retort, but was cut off when something pulled on her belt buckle and started to drag her away from Nick.

"JUDY!" Nick screamed dashing after her.

Judy tried to scream but every time she opened her mouth it was filled with either leaves or bugs, so she just kept her mouth shut. She looked down at her belt buckle; it was being pulled to some unknown source and she did not wish to find out why. So she hurriedly reached down and undid her belt. When it was loose, it shot off into the distance. She turned and looked behind her, Nick was no where in sight. Turning back around she looked down at her pants where her belt used to be.

"What the hell was that?" Judy thought, still trying to wrap her head around what just happened.

"Well now," an unfamiliar voice said, "what do we have here; a cute little bunny?"

Judy looked up to see a gazelle along with a tiger and a pig. The gazelle gave a smirk, and Judy's stomach instantly dropped. It was a hungry, predatory look the gazelle was giving her; his eyes lingered on certain areas of her form for longer than she was comfortable with.

"Judy!" Nicks voice called.

The gazelles face darkened and he turned toward the tiger. "Tony, keep him busy," the gazelle said in a low threatening tone. Tony smiled and looked at Nick. Judy also turned to look at him but only to see him get shot backwards, like the invisible tether that pulled Judy but opposite.

"Now" the gazelle said still advancing on Judy. She quickly got to her feet and started to slowly back away. She kept backing up until that invisible tether caught her again but only this time it was by the buttons on her coat. She was pulled right into the gazelle’s chest, once she hit him he trapped her by wrapping his arms around her. One was dangerously close to her rump.

"What's a cute thing like you doing with trash like him?" Judy didn't respond instead she tried to pull back but his grip was too strong. The gazelle saw this and tightened his grip on her. An idea popped into her mind.

Not knowing if it would work or not she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around the buck. The gazelle let out a small chuckle. Suddenly, Judy reached over and pulled on the gazelles tail with all her might. He yelped, releasing his grip on her and reached back to comfort his tail. Before him or the other two could act, Judy reached up and grabbed the top of his pants and pulled them down towards her. While she did that she brought her knee up, right into his groin.

Judy stepped back in satisfaction as she watched the gazelle fall to his knees, both his hand cupping his groin. His two companions behind him stood there in shock at what they just witnessed. Every part of her wanted to repeatedly strike him.

"You alright, Judy" Nicks voice said behind her. She turned and was met with surprised to see him standing there unscathed. She didn't get it; she'd seen him get flung into a batch a trees a few hundred feet away. How had he gotten back here so quickly and without a scratch?

forgetting the question because it didn't matter at the moment she noticed nick gesturing to their right. She turned to see a group of security guards headed towards them. Nick nudged her with something, she glanced at his paw to see her belt. How had he gotten it?

"Questions for later," Judy thought to herself as she quickly fastened the belt onto her pants. Nick being the gentleman that he was turned the other way as she did this. By the time Nick could turn back around the batch of security guards arrived.

The leader, a rhino stepped up and yelled, "what's going on here?!" He looked from Judy and Nick to the three musketeers. "Well?!" he barked again.

"He's a Lurcher," she heard nicks voice say. She turned to see him pointing at the gazelle. "He's a Lurcher and that tiger's a Coinshot. They were using Allomancy sir."

the rhino looked thoughtful, then looked to Judy. "Can you confirm this young lady?"

"say yes." She could barely hear nicks mumble, but she heard it non the less.

"Yes sir Nick's story is accurate."

The rhino turned towards one of his companions "did you sense anything over here Pharah?" The one he was talking to was a female wolf who nodded. "Steel and iron?" She nodded again.

"Well now," the rhino said gesturing for his companions to take the three away, "using Allomancy on campus grounds. You three are in serious trouble. Take them to the office." He glanced at Judy and Nick "good job you two, now be safe; never know if there's another asshole out there" with that he walked away.

"Well," Nick said back in his cheery tone of voice, "I'd say that went down pretty well"

"yeah, I guess you can say that," Judy grumbled. "What was all of that with... That Allomancy stuff?"

"ahh see now I was right. You don't know anything about Allomancy."

Judy pouted. "I know the basics," she complained

"Coinshots and Lurchers are part of the basics carrots." Nick said continuing down the path. "Now c'mon, we still got to get some food in us; and don't worry you'll learn all about Allomancy very soon."

Hours later they were back at the cherry tree where they first met up. They had barely spoken since the incident with the gazelle, and whatever conversation there was just small talk.

The temperature had gone down a great deal by that point, and Judy was starting to regret her choice of lighter attire. Suddenly Nick draped his coat over her shoulders.

"You looked cold," he said with a smile when he noticed the quizzical look she was giving him. After another minute of silence, Nick said, "ya know, I think that this is now my favorite spot on the entire campus."

"What happened to 'what's the rush'?"

"Because I know for a fact that there's no place like on campus that's like this." He said "it's nice and quiet back here. Not a lot of people either."

"I don't mind them," Judy said softly. Nick looked down at her in amusement. "but I don't prefer them either." Nick chuckled softly at that and sat back again. They sat there for quite some time, enjoying the peace and quiet and the feeling of being so close to the other.

Just like everything else in life this moment had to end. They both got up and Judy thought she was gonna walk back to her dorm alone again but Nick insisted on escorting her. On the way back Judy still hadn't had enough of what they'd shared back at the tree; that silence and calm. Once they reached the entry to the girl’s dorm room she tried to give Nick back his jacket but he refused.

"Why not? We're right here Nick there's no more point in me keeping it."

"Believe me in the long run you're gonna need that coat more than I will."

Judy was about to voice a response when something caught her eyes. Four more metal bracers encircled nicks upper arms. Suddenly feeling to tired to say anything about them Judy just waved goodbye to Nick and entered her dorm room.

She readied herself for bed, a warm feeling welling within as she thought back to the time she and Nick spent together that day, scoffing at herself for being such a damn romantic.

Still, she hoped she'd have more days like today with Nick. Hopefully without the attempts at sexual assault.

authors note: don't worry everybody I'm still alive my excuse for this taking to long is because that 1: I have two other stories to write and 2: my editor had a difficult time editing this one. It might be some time till ch3 because I got another chapter for another story after this one but thankfully I'm almost done with that third story just one more chapter for it then it'll just be this beauty and fall of a king


End file.
